xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Root Race
Root-Race is a Theosophical concept that refers to successive evolutionary stages through which humanity goes in its pilgrimage on our physical plane. Seven of such root-races take place before completing the evolutionary cycle on this globe, the Earth. As a part of the human race (and other E.T. races), we all have contributed and participated in several levels of this planetary experience via experiments in the development of human consciousness at various Timelines and evolution cycles. In each time cycle, a level of "Root Race" (aka the 12 Tribes) had a particular purpose in its exploration of consciousness and assembling a strand of DNA. Each worked in its own way with the genetic/DNA advancement of the human species and its relationship to the school of planet Earth. Each Root Race - as a collective - had a mission to assemble certain DNA strands and qualitites. Each seeding mission programmed certain experiences designed to clear various Miasma distortions (karma) created from other Timelines of genetic destruction. Within certain potential timeline cycles, humanity was being spiritually prepared to achieve greater and greater levels of enlightenment and ultimately become fully connected, powerful Multidimensional God Beings of Krystal Star design. The divine birthright of the Human Angel was to play in the dualistic worlds of polarity, to experience the lower form worlds of creation, among a litany of other experiences as consciousness experiencing itself in a physical playground. Ultimately, we were to return to Source and assume - with our new, multidimensional consciousness maturity - the stewardship of this Planet into Cosmic Citizenship. As we integrate all these levels of the Root Races and their DNA genetic memories, we are called upon to become aware of these core fears and distortions that we are processing and healing. These core fears are implanted and anchored in the Planetary Grid Network and the cellular matrix memory of the planetary bodies; they are being processed through our own bio-energetic and physical selves as we grow through this current evolutionary process of Ascension. the Theosophical concept is that Souls develop through an evolutionary process from : #Mineral, to; #Plant; to #Animal; to #Human. Biological Evolution As we transition from one Root Race to another, these species factors, such as the physiological functions of the human body, are rapidly responding to the massive alterations that are occurring in the earth body. This means that the collective human Blueprint and human bodies are responding to the impending biological evolution that is required as a result of the planet’s structural shift. The current evolutionary pressures are causing (energy to form) anomalies to occur, especially within many environmental and physical factors. This new consciousness platform requires specific physiological Adaptations to the genetic changes that are occurring in the human race, in order to acclimate to the new set of conditions and energies that we are being further exposed to, as they are related to the human evolutionary process. Those awakening now are in the forefront of embodying these Adaptations as they are the consciousness bridge spanning into the future birth cycle of the next Root Race of the human species. General description In the Theosophical view there are seven Root-Races or evolutionary cycles through which humanity evolves. Mme. Blavatsky wrote: Every life-cycle on Globe D (our Earth) is composed of seven root-races. They commence with the Ethereal and end with the spiritual on the double line of physical and moral evolution—from the beginning of the terrestrial round to its close. (One is a “planetary round” from Globe A to Globe G, the seventh; the other, the “globe round”, or the terrestrial). #There are seven ROUNDS in every manvantara; this one is the Fourth, and we are in the Fifth Root-Race, at present. #Each Root-Race has seven sub-races. #Each sub-race has, in its turn, seven ramifications, which may be called Branch or “Family” races. #The little tribes, shoots, and offshoots of the last-named are countless and depend on Karmic action. Examine the “genealogical tree” hereto appended, and you will understand. The illustration is purely diagrammatic, and is only intended to assist the reader in obtaining a slight grasp of the subject. . . . The main stem of a tree may be compared to the root-race (A). Its larger limbs to the various sub-races; seven in number (B1, B2). On each of these limbs are seven branches, or family-races ©. After this the cactus-plant is a better illustration, for its fleshy “leaves” are covered with sharp spines, each of which may be compared to a nation or tribe of human beings Seven Root-Races The Root-Races go through a process of cyclic evolution going from subtlety to materiality and back to subtlety: *These Races evolve from ethereality to materiality, and from the latter back again into relative physical tenuity of texture, so every living (so-called) organic species of animals with vegetation included, changes with every new Root-Race. *Let us remember that the First Race is shown in Occult sciences as spiritual within and ethereal without; the second, psycho-spiritual mentally, and ethero-physical bodily; the third, still bereft of intellect in its beginning, is astro-physical in its body, and lives an inner life, in which the psycho-spiritual element is in no way interfered with as yet by the hardly nascent physiological senses. These cycles take place throughout the seven Rounds, and they vary in length: *The seven Rounds decrease and increase in their respective durations, as well as the seven races in each. Thus the 4th Rounds as well as every 4th race are the shortest, while the 1st and 7th Rounds as the 1st and 7th root races are the longest. It is important to keep in mind that the term Root-Races does not refer to ethnicities. They are different evolutionary stages humanity as a whole goes through successively. Besides, the same individuals that compose the current humanity have been reborn in all the previous Root-Races. In H. P. Blavatsky's words: "The mankind of the First Root-Race is the mankind of the second, third, fourth, fifth, etc." When coming closer to a modern concept of ethnicity, Blavatsky clearly rejected the idea of one race being intrinsically better than another. Differences between them exist, but they are only due to external conditions (culture, environment, geographical isolation, etc.) Arguing against the European concept of the time that their races were intrinsically better than the Africans, Blavatsky explained: *The Africans have never left their continent for several hundred thousands of years. If to-morrow the continent of Europe were to disappear and other lands to re-emerge instead; and if the African tribes were to separate and scatter on the face of the earth, it is they who, in about a hundred thousand years hence, would form the bulk of the civilized nations. And it is the descendants of those of our highly cultured nations, who might have survived on some one island, without any means of crossing the new seas, that would fall back into a state of relative savagery. Thus the reason given for dividing humanity into superior and inferior races falls to the ground and becomes a fallacy. Blavatsky also maintained the common origin of all races of humanity, even though they differ from each other: *The unity of the human species was accepted by the illustrious Professor of Cambridge (U.S.A.) Agassiz in the same way as the Occultists do—namely, in the sense of their essential and original homogeneity and their origin from one and the same source:—e.g., Negroes, Aryans, Mongols, etc., have all originated in the same way and from the same ancestors. The latter were all of one essence, yet differentiated, because belonging to seven planes which differed in degree though not in kind. That original physical difference was but little more accentuated by that of geographical and climatic conditions, later on. Each Root-Race succeed each other, although there is a period of overlapping between the old forms dying out and the new forms beginning to be more and more dominant: *To show how the continents, races, nations and cycles overlap each other, one has but to think of Lemuria, the last of whose lands perished about 700,000 years before the beginning of the Tertiary period (see p. 65 of the same work), and the last of “Atlantis” only 11,000 years ago; thus both overlapping—one the Atlantean period, and the other the Aryan. The end of a Root-Race and the beginning of a new one is marked by important geological changes: *The periods of the great root races are divided from each other by great convulsions of Nature, and by great geological changes. *Every root-race is separated by a catastrophe, a cataclysm—the basis and historical foundation of the fables woven later on into the religious fabric of every people, whether civilized or savage, under the names of “deluges,” “showers of fire” and such like. *At the close of every Root-Race there comes a cataclysm, in turn by fire or water. Immediately after the “Fall into generation” the dross of the third Root-Race–those who fell into sensuality by falling off from the teaching of the Divine Instructors–were destroyed, after which the Fourth Root-Race originated, at the end of which took place the last Deluge. There are also cataclysms half-way every cycle: *The approach of every new "obscuration" is always signalled by cataclysms — of either fire or water. But, apart from this, every "Ring" or Root Race has to be cut in two, so to say, by either one or the other. According to Blavatsky, at the beginning of a new Root-Race a great adept (Manu) incarnates, chooses the best portion of humanity as the seed of the next Root-Race, and lets the old civilization be destroyed in the cataclysms. In the Hindu scripture Vishnu Purana (4:24) we find a similar concept: *When . . . the close of the Kali age shall be nigh, a portion of that divine being who exists of his own spiritual nature in the character of Brahma, and who is the beginning and the end, and who comprehends all things, shall descend upon earth: he will be born in the family of Viṣṇuyaśas, an eminent Brahman of Sambhala village, as Kalki, endowed with the eight superhuman faculties. By his irresistible might he will destroy all the Mlecchas and thieves, and all whose minds are devoted to iniquity. He will then reestablish righteousness upon earth; and the minds of those who live at the end of the Kali age shall be awakened, and shall be as pellucid as crystal. The men who are thus changed by virtue of that peculiar time shall be as the seeds of human beings, and shall give birth to a race who shall follow the laws of the Krita age, or age of purity. Seven Sub-races Each root-race is divided into seven minor cycles called sub-races, which are again subdivided into seven branch or family races. These sub-divisions is related to the modern concept of races and ethnicities. It must be remembered that the sub-races refer to cultural qualities and not to the level of evolution of the soul. People incarnate in the various sub-races in different orders to gather experiences. As Annie Besant said, "They do not follow any regular law of succession." Currently, humanity is undergoing the fifth Root-Race stage, and has developed five sub-races. However, the majority of human beings are incarnated in cultures that derive from previous Root-Races, and that had their apex of development far in the past. Mahatma K.H. wrote: *The majority of mankind belongs to the seventh sub-race of the fourth Root race, — the above mentioned Chinamen and their off-shoots and branchlets (Malayans, Mongolians, Tibetans, Javanese, etc., etc., etc.) and remnants of other sub-races of the fourth — and the seventh sub-race of the third race. All these, fallen, degraded semblances of humanity are the direct lineal descendants of highly civilized nations neither the names nor memory of which have survived except in such books as Popalvul and a few others unknown to Science. Early civilizations In this view, there have been on Earth many civilizations of which we know nothing at the moment. Master K.H. wrote to A. P. Sinnett: *We affirm that a series of civilizations existed before, as well as after the Glacial Period, that they existed upon various points, of the globe, reached the apex of glory and — died. The Master was aware that all these teachings contradicted those of modern science. However, he stood by his knowledge: *You cannot think that we, who have such tremendous odds against the acceptance of our doctrine would deliberately go on inventing Races and sub-races (in the opinion of Mr. Hume) were not they a matter of undeniable fact. As to why we do not find remains of the previous civilizations, one of the reasons is that the Root-Races live on a different parts of the earth, many of which cyclically sink as a new piece of land rises to lodge the new Root-Race: *Our present continents have, like “Lemuria” and “Atlantis,” been several times already submerged and had the time to reappear again, and bear their new groups of mankind and civilization; and that, at the first great geological upheaval, at the next cataclysm—in the series of periodical cataclysms that occur from the beginning to the end of every Round,—our already autopsized continents will go down, and the Lemurias and Atlantises come up again. Besides, as Master K.H. explains, "every object of the civilized portions of humanity that inhabited those regions have been pulverized to dust by the great masses of travelling glaciers" leaving behind "only such rude implements as now found among those savage tribes". This is what geologists usually find when they come upon some ancient remains in regions of the modern continents that where inhabited by past Root-Races. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information